Tutor to Lover
by lgail-shimmari
Summary: Do you like having a tutor? How about a tutor that can be your lover? Shikamaru as a tutor and Temari as his student. Includes some naruto couples. Ino-Chouji, Naruto-Hinata, Tenten-Neji, Sakura-Sasuke and especially Shikamaru-Temari.
1. My Personal Tutor

Shikamaru Nara a 15 year old boy who likes to lie around and watch clouds and has an I.Q of 200+. He is studying at Konoha University, class A. His father is well known because of their deers. his mother is a housewife.

Sabaku no Temari a girl from Suna daughter of th 4th Kazekage and has a two brothers, Gaara and Kankorou. They are temporarily living at Konoha because her father will be doing some business with the Hokage.

Because she is the daughter of the Kazekage, many people know them already and she had made friends in just a short time. She is also in class A. She is good in some subjects and one subject is somewhat difficult to understand like "math". Her father will be upset if he knew that she has bad grades in math. She can't even realize herself being scolded by her father.

One day, her father was sitting on the couch. He saw Temari's things a book, notebook and a pen. He tried to ignore it but something caught his attention a crumpled paper with some red marks. He opened it and he saw the grade of Temari on their test in math. 77. He thought for himself that even though Temari won't like to have a tutor he will give her a tutor, like Gaara and Kankorou. But a tutor that can be easy to get along with so Temari won't get mad if he tells that she will be having a tutor and he will get the tutor from the school.

…_**weekend…Temari's place…**_

"_Math sucks…" _Ino said untying his hair.

"_Oh, all of you are here, well, Good Morning everyone…Temari, I want you to prepare your self you tutor will be here."_

"_Good Moring, Kazekage-sama" _Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Temari said while standing.

"_Ummm…did I hear you right my tutor is coming?"_

"_Yes! you can't say no because I already call him and his on the way now…"_

"_But--"_

"_No buts. It will be no trouble because his from your school also and he is your batchmate so there is nothing to worry about, okay. So change now. He'll be here in 10 minutes. Wait! one more thing…I'll be home late look after your brothers okay, they'll be home soon the yjust visit their girlfriends. Bye now. Take care."_

" _Okay, bye, take care too,"_

"_Goodbye,Kazekage-sama" _all of them said. As the door closed they all return to their sits a while ago.

"_Oh, Temari that's great you have a tutor now!" _Sakura said having a wide smile.

"_Now you can tell him to help you answer our assignment." _Tenten said.

"_I…wonder who is your tutor Temari? Your… father said a he, so… his boy." _Hinata said trying to be confident.

"_Now that you mention it I'm starting to wonder also who could that guy might be" _Ino said putting his finger to her head.

"_I don't care who will be my tutor is. I don't want to have a tutor." _Temari said.

…_**10 minutes later…**_

"_Can't wait to see him…" _Tenten said, looking at her watch.

"_If you want him to be your tutor its ok, you can have him and may be he can be your lover…but if that will happen what are you going to do with Neji?" _Temari said looking at the mirror.

"_No way!! I'll never exchange my love for Neji. His my only one." _Tenten said.

"_Yes. It can happen Tem, Maybe he can be your first lover. if his young or he doesn't have a girlfriend." _Sakura said.

"_Are you making me laugh? You know that I don't like to have a tutor and you will say that I can have my first love with him…and besides my father won't allow it, if he knew that I'm having a relationship with that poor tutor he will send me to Suna." _Temari said. Ino tried to respond to her but it's suddenly stop because there was a knock on the door.

"_Lady Temari, you tutor is here now." _the maid said who is about to go to the study table to get the things of Temari.

"_Okay." _Temari said with a sigh. All of them are going at the living room, it's the last staircase, and they were shocked to see Temari's tutor.

"_SHIKAMARU!!" _All of them shout, while maid is picking the papers that are on the floors.

"_Why do you have to say my name so loud?" _Shikamaru said while covering his ears.

"_Your…Temari's…tutor?" _Hinata said.

"_Have you seen anyone except us?" _Shikamaru said.

"_Why would my father pick you? Don't tell me that your family is losing your business, that's why you accept this job?" _Temari said.

"_What!! That's impossible. My father is having tons of order everyday, so that thing that you said is so impossible." _Shikamaru said.

"_I know your smart but what is the reason that my father choose you to be my tutor if your business is in good matter." _Temari said while approaching to him. _ "A person who is younger than me is my tutor, can't believe it. This is so ridiculous." _

"_Well believe it or not I'll be you tutor until the end of the school year. I will be here on Saturday mornings 8:00 am-1:00pm is that all right with you?" _Shikamaru said. _"I thought Temari is my only student, what brings the three of you here?" _Shikamaru said. _"We planned to make our assignment in math." _Tenten said. _"I… think we can't ask him to do what we wanted… right." _Hinata said. _"Yup. Of all the people why you Shikamaru? Why?!" _Tenten said as she kneel down the floor. _"Tenten I know that you are the president of the drama club but stop acting." _Shikamaru said. _"Wait, let me guess what your planning…you want me to answer our assignment…but unfortunately I'm you classmate so you can't ask me to do that…am I right?"_ Shikamaru said having a grin on his face. _"You know what, your intelligence can scare us, hey is that a math notebook? I'm sure your done with assignment. " _Sakura said. _"Well the truth is I'm not starting to make my assignment. I know that Temari is not starting at the assignment so I planned to bring it here to make the assignment together, but I didn't know that you three are here too" _Shikamaru said. _"What makes you think that I'm not starting to make the assignment?" _Temari said as she sits down and everyone followed. _"Well your father told me that you can't understand some math problems." _Shikamaru said as he open his notebook.

As they open their notes, Shikamaru's cell phone rang. It was Naruto. _"Hey smart guy! What are you doing? Hope that I didn't disturb your quiet moment." _Naruto said. _"What do you want?" "Umm…you know…last Friday…on Math class…" "If your talking about the assignment, I'm not yet doing it. Actually…" _Shikamaru"s conversation with Naruto was ended because Temari grabbed his phone.

"_Hey Naruto, this is Temari, why don't you come to our house so we can make our assignment together. Well you know, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Shikamaru and even Hinata are at our house right now."_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_Of course. Hope that you know where our house is located, right?"_

"_Yes. Thanks Temari. Ill be there in no time. Bye." _

"_Are you sure about that? You know you cannot concentrate at your work if his around." _Shikamaru said. _"Oh really ,why don't you ask that question to Hinata." _Temari said. Everybody is looking at Hinata when the "crazy for you" ringing tone made by Tenten's cell phone made everyone look at her, they knew that it was her boyfriend, Neji.

"_Hey, where are you?" _

"_I'm at Temari's House right now. Why?"_

"_Nothing. Why are you there?" _

"_Were making our assignment in math. How about you? Are you done?"_

"_Almost. Well, don't go anywhere, I'll be there to fetch you. okay."_

"_Okay."_

"_Okay, bye love you."_

"_Love you too, bye." _Tenten closed her phone as Shikamaru excuse himself to go the washroom. Temari called for one of their servants to guide Shikamaru to the washroom.

"_So two loveteams will be here at our house. Hey, Ino, why don't you call Chouji so we can have three loveteams." _Temari said. _"Okay, but I think it will be four loveteams."_ Ino said.

"_Huh? I know that Sasuke likes Sakura, and Sakura like him also, but Sakura is waiting for him to ask her if she can be his girlfriend, and as I know Sasuke will be gone for 2 days. And besides, I'm pertaining to the loveteams at our house." _Temari said. _"I know that." _Ino said.

"_She is pertaining to you and Shikamaru, you're the fourth loveteam." _Sakura said as Ino is texting Chouji to come at Temari's house.

"_He went here to teach me…and our relationship is like a teacher and student, not loveteams." _Temari said. _"As of now." _Tenten said. When Shikamaru came back and Naruto and Chouji came.

"_So your all here…" _Naruto said as he sits down beside Hinata who is blushing at this moment.

"_So everyone is here except for Neji so maybe we can start to do our assignment. Right __**teacher? **_Temari emphasizes the word teacher to all of the girls, making Naruto confused.

"_Teacher? Why did she call you teacher Shikamaru?" _Naruto ask. _"Because her father asks me to be his tutor until the school year ends." _Shikamaru said opening his notes and as for Temari who is proving to the girls that it will only be teacher-student relationship.


	2. Conversations

Shikamaru starts to teach them how to solve the equation

Shikamaru starts to teach them how to solve the equation. It was painful and troublesome for him but he had no choice. It is more like Naruto is his student because he has the most questions to ask because he can't understand what Shikamaru was saying. Unlike, Temari who is analyzing the equation and quietly sitting beside him. They are almost done when Neji came.

"_So everybody is here. So…are you all finish?" _Neji said as he sits beside Tenten who gave him a kiss on the cheek. _"Yup." _Shikamaru said as he yawns. _"I hope your students learned something from you, something interesting…not yawning every minute." _Neji said. _"Don't worry Neji, we learned something from him but he is really yawning every minute." _Temari said as she look to Shikamaru. _"So since we are all done…why don't we go for a walk?" _Ino said. _"That's a great idea...But…I need to go at the hospital…I promised my mom that I will go there as soon as we finished our assignment…sorry guys." _Sakura said. _"Just go without me…I'll just catch up next time." _Sakura said. _"Okay." _Temari said.

They accompany Sakura on the way to the hospital. And as soon as she entered, they all separate their ways even though they plan to walk together. Chouji and Ino went to the mall. Tenten and Neji went to the riverside. Hinata and Naruto went to the Ichiraku Ramen.

"_So where do you wanna go?" _Shikamaru ask. _"Don't know. How about you?" _Temari ask.

"_Well, I always go to this place if I want to rest…want to come with me?" _Shikamaru said. _"Sure." _Temari said. They reach the place, the air is so cool, so peaceful and you can hear the birds singing.

"_So this is your favorite place." _Temari said as she sits down to the green grass. _"Not exactly." _ Shikamaru said as he lay down beside Temari. _"I can't really understand…why your father gave you a tutor when you are smart and you can understand the lesson fast." _Shikamaru said. _"Well, I really don't like to have a tutor, that's why I'm trying my best to understand every word that you said, even though I can't understand it much…I want to show my father that I don't need a tutor especially the ones who always yawns." _Temari said as she stand up and go to the bushes. _"Sorry about the yawns…but, why didn't you stop your father if you don't like to have a tutor and a tutor who always yawns." _Shikamaru ask. _"It's just because he just told it to me this morning and it's too late if I stop him. And he didn't say that you will be my tutor." _Temari said. _"So..thats why you were shock when you saw me." _Shikamru said. _"Yup." _ Temari answered. _"Why did you accept the offer my father?"_ Temari asks_ "Well, he himself asks that favor so I can't say no; he is the Kazekage of Suna." _Shikamaru said.

**T: **_Shikamaru, what do you usually do during weekends if my father didn't ask you to be my tutor"_

**S: **_Well, lying here, spending my time looking at the clouds._

**T: **_What is interesting about the clouds? _

**S: **_Well, they are free to move, they can form any shapes, and they are so high and so mysterious._

**T: **_What is mysterious about the clouds?_

**S: **_It is mysterious because sometimes they can form some shapes that you think and when they are together they can help you cover your tears when you're crying…troublesome woman why do you have many questions?_

**T: **_Nothing, just wanted to know your life…and you know what your life is so boring._

**S: **_Oh, thanks for saying that. What are you doing?_

**T: **_Looking for some flowers._

**S: **_Well you will be having a hard time looking for flowers because it's not their time to bloom. _

**T: **_Oh._

**S: **_Temari, mind if I ask you a question? Where is your mother? Is she don't want to come?_

**T: **_She died, when I was young. I really don't know what is she look like._

**S: **_Oh, I'm sorry._

**T: **_How about your mom? Are you close to each other?_

**S: **_Not that much I guess. Sometimes she is so scary, and you know what my father is also afraid of her._

They are both quiet now. Temari who is sitting on top of the tree and enjoying the view of the village. Shikamaru noticed her eyes it was emerald and so pretty. While Temari is enjoying the view she heard a mysterious sound and when she look behind her, there was a snake. She began to panic and start jumping, the tree was so high. She began falling, she tightly closed her eyes and thinking that her life will be ended by just jumping in the tree because of some stupid snake. She was so close to the ground when she felt arms carrying her.

"_Troublesome woman, what are you trying to do jumping in the tree?" _Shikamaru said while Temari is blushing and she can feel her heart is beating so fast. _"How many hours are we going to be in this position?" _Shikamaru said. Temari stand up and try to fix herself. _"I didn't mean to jump in the tree, I saw a snake and it was so close to me and I start to panic." _Temari said as she walks away from Shikamaru when she feels that Shikamaru is holding her hands. And Shikamaruturn her around so they can face each other. They are so close that only an inch can be fitted between them. Temari is really red now and she can feel that her heart wants to jump out from her body.


	3. Bonding Time

Shikamaru starts to teach them how to solve the equation

"_What is he trying to do?" _Temari thought as Shikamaru's face is near to hers. _"If he tries to kiss me, I will punch him really, really hard." _Temari thought to herself. Shikamaru's face is an inch apart from hers. She closed her tightly and…and…she felt her hair on her shoulders. _"Why did you close your eyes? What are you thinking?" _Shikamaru said. _"Ugh!! Why did you do that?! Now my hair is in a big mess." _Temari said. _"I just want to see you with you hair down. Why is your face turning to red?" _Shikamaru said. _"No it's not!!" _Temari said as she fix her hair in a ponytail style. _"Yes it is…" _Shikamaru said as she walks out to the woods _"…its getting late we should go home." "Sure." _Temari said. Shikamaru is in front of her; she ran towards Shikamaru and unties his hair. _"And now its fair." _Temari said. _"Troublesome woman." _ Shikamru said as he tie his hair again._ "You look like an addict with your hair down." _Temari said as she giggles. _"Well see you later pineapple head. Bye." _Temari said and she runs.

"_Women are really troublesome. She is so annoying. She kept asking questions about how I enjoy watching clouds. But she is the first girl that accompanies me watching clouds. And she looks really pretty, especially when her hair is down." _Shikamaru thought to himself as he walk to go their house. _"Thought this day would be tiring. Guess its not. Wish that this day would happen again." "Wait, why am I thinking of her?" _Shikamaru said and he is trying to erase his thoughts about Temari.

"_How could he do that to me? He is so annoying. He is the worst guy I've ever met. But he did actually save me from falling. And I didn't get the chance to thank him. I should thank him, but wait he unties my hair and fool me. Wait he didn't fool me; I am the one who thinks that he will kiss me. I really need to thank him." _Temari said.

Temari is on her way to Shikamaru's house but she didn't know exactly where it is. She is roaming around when Sai spotted her. _"What are you looking for?" _Sai said. _"Oh Sai. Good timing. Do you know this place?" _Temari said. _"Yup. Why?" _Sai asks. _"Well, I'm looking for Shikamaru's house. Do you know where it is?" _Temari said. _"Yes, they are so popular here, they have a big place." _Sai said as he walks Temari to Shikamaru's place.

"_Ummm,may I know the reason why are you looking for their place?" _

"_umm…"_

"_You want to ask him some questions? I heard that he is your tutor. Is that true?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Well, he is really smart, he can be a professional teacher, if he remove his laziness."_

"_Your right."_

"_Do you have a boyfriend?"_

"_Nope. Never had one."_

"_Why? Your pretty and kind, why wouldn't you have a boyfriend? Did someone ask you to be their girlfriend?"_

"_Yes, in Suna, but I didn't accept it, they are all driving me crazy, as I enter our house someone is always there and its almost everyday, good thing my father let us come with him."_

"_Well, how about here in Konoha?"_

"_Quite many. Why did you ask?"_

"_Oh, nothing. Well, did you ever like someone here?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Well, if you ever liked someone, he is so lucky to have you. You are one of a kind girl. Pretty, smart, kind everything is in you."_

"_Thanks. (Blushing)"_

"_Oh, here we are."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Anytime. Bye Temari."_

"_Bye. Thanks again."_

Shikamaru saw her and Sai. He was standing outside their shop. _"What brings you here troublesome woman?" _Shikamaru said. _"Don't you ever call the daughter of the Kazekage a troublesome woman. Good Afternoon Lady Temari, sorry about my son. Um, well I will prepare the tea for the two of you. For the meantime, you can sit there or if you want you can go to the barnyard if you want to see our deers. Shikamru son, entertain our guest okay." _ Shikamaru's mother said. Shikamaru scratch his head. _"Troublesome." _Shikamaru said.

"_Well, what do you want to do? Don't answer I don't know again." _Shikamaru said.

"_Okay. Well, can we go to your room?" _Temari said.

"_Okay."_

They were in Shikamaru's room. It was big but not as big as her bedroom. His bed is soft and his room has an entrance to the rooftop. Someone knocked at the door. It was Shikamru's mother with the tea. She landed it on Shikamru's atudy table amd then she left the room. Temari found something on top of his study table.

"_What is that?"_

"_Shogi."_

"_Shogi?"_

"_Wanna play?"_

"_Well, I don't know how to play that."_

"_It's easy."_

After the Shikamaru's explanation of how to play shogi, they started playing, since Temari is a beginner, he easily defeated her on their first and second battle but on the third round…

"_Checkmate!" _Temari shouted.

"_What the—no one can defeat me on this game."_

"_Well I did."_

"_Whatever. Hey, you haven't answered my question yet, what are you doing here troublesome woman?"_

"_Hey! Have you forgotten what your mother said to me, don't call me troublesome woman."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Well, I forgot to thank you for saving my life back there. So I went to your house."_

"_Oh. Is that all?"_

"_Yup. Were you expecting something else?"_

"_Huh? No."_

"_Well, I need to go home now. It's getting late and still I don't know if my brothers are still with their girlfriends."_

"_I'll accompany you to your house then."_

"_No thanks. I can go home alone."_

"_Well, it's not good for a man letting a girl go home all by herself."_

"_(sigh) sayings again."_

"_So, let's go now."_

"_Fine."_

They go down and Temari says goodbye to Shikamaru's mother. _"Sorry for bothering you Mrs. Nara."_ Temari said. _"It's our pleasure, to have you here Lady Temari." _Shikamru's mother said. _"Just call me Temari, thanks for the tea Mrs. Nara, goodbye, take care." _Temari wave her hands to Shikamaru's mother. _"Take care also. Goodbye." _Shikamru's mother said. _"You know what yupr mother is not that scary." _Temari said to Shikamaru. _"You're just saying it but when you live here you will changed what you said." _Shikamru said. _"Whatever." _Temari replied. _"This girl is so unbelievable, she is one of a kind, first she watched clouds with me then, played shogi with me and beat me, which no one can actually do. She is really pretty, I think--" _Shikamaru's thoughts were stopped when Temari looked at him. _"What are you staring at?"_

Temari said as she looked at Shikamaru and her face is too close to Shikamaru that they look into each other's eyes. They stayed for that position for a few minutes and as they turned away, they were both blushing. _"What was that all about? Why is my heart beating so fast?-- Is this Love?" _The two of them had the same thoughts and had the same question that didn't know how to answer.


	4. On My Mind

They didn't talk nor look at each other

They didn't talk nor look at each other. The two were very quiet. The sun moves very fast. They take the shortcut so that they can go home early. They arrived at Temari's home. they said goodbye to each other. And once again Temari thanked him.

"_Hey Gaara, do you smell something?" _Kankorou said.

"_Ummm…wait…smell of romance?" _Gaara said looking and grinning at Temari.

Temari is raising her eyebrows as she look to her brothers. _"Father said that he will be home late so I will be the boss around here." _Temari said.

"_Whatever." _Kankorou said. _"I will take a bath don't do anything stupid okay." _Temari said as she went to her room.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru is thinking how he can escape from his parent's sermon. It's really late and he knew that his parents are sitting at the living room waiting for him and once he knocked his mother will shout and the sermon will start.

"_Go Shikamaru! You can do it."_ Shikamaru said to himself. As he opened the door her parents were smiling at him, his mother served him his favorite dish. Shikamaru is now confused and at the same time nervous. _"Is this really our house? Have someone invade our house? What did my parents eat this time?" _Shikamaru said to himself as he sits to the table.

"_So Shikamaru, what happened to the two of you?" _His father asked.

"_Two of you? You mean Temari and me?" _Shikamaru said. His father nodded.

"_Nothing." _Shikamaru responded.

"_What do you mean by nothing, it's been a long day today and you'll just said nothing, Shikamaru we are your parents so its ok to tell everything to us, don't be shy." _his mother said.

"_Is there anything going on between the two of you?" _His father asked.

"_No. Nothing. Were just friends. Why would you think of that?" _Shikamaru said.

"_You know son, we love you very much and we want you to be safe always, and Temari is a kind of girl that we think is suitable for you." _His mother explained to him.

"_Suitable for what?! Mom I know what I want. There is no need for me to tell those things okay." _Shikamaru answered.

"_So do you like Temari?" _His parents asked.

"_Maybe. N…no! I don't know." _Shikamaru said. He stands up and went to his room. _"What kind of parents are they?" _Shikamaru said as he go to the window.

Shikamaru is lying down in his bed. Covering his face with a pillow, then he throw it and he sits down. He look at the window and he remembered the face of Temari. _"Why do I always stick up with a blonde girl? First they thought that Ino and I have a relationship. Then now it is Temari. What's wrong with them? But they are right; Temari is a kind of a girl. She is really different. The way she dress, she speaks, she acts… maybe its because she is a daughter of a Kazekage. Wait, why am I thinking of her? Why do I always ask this question to myself whenever I am thinking of her? Why am I talking to myself?" _Long pause. _"__**AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!**__" _Shikamaru shouted.

"_Did you hear something?" _Temari asks as she cut the piece of meat and swallow it to her mouth. _"Nope." _Gaara said. _"Maybe your thinking of some suspicious things. Like you and Nara boy walking to the woods and--" _Kankorou was stopped when he saw that her sister is holding the knife very hard. _"Sis, I am just wondering… I thought that Shikamaru will just be your tutor how come that he is with you? Are you two dating? And where are your friends? I thought you are with them" _Gaara asks. _"No were not. When were done, Ino invites us to walk to the park but everyone went to their own places so I'm with Shikamaru. What made you think that we are dating?" _Temari said. _"So were did you go?" _Kankorou ask. _"None of your business."_ Temari said. _"C'mon tell us, nothing happened right? So tell us." _Kankorou said. _"Fine. We went to the woods, look at the clouds, saved me from falling to the tree and when I went to their house we played shougi and that's all." _Temari said as she stand up. She is about to go to her room when Kankorou said_ "You went to their house?!" "Yes, is there anything wrong with that? You are always with your girlfriend's house too and you even wait for her dismissal so you can send her safe to their house." _Temari said. _"Me and Kamiya are different from your situation. We are lovers while you and Shikamaru are not. Do you have feelings for Shikamaru?"_ Kankourou asks. _"Why did you ask?" _Temari asks. _"Nothing, just came to my mind." _Kankorou said. _"Well, there is no need for me to answers that question. Well, Goodnight. Sweet dreams my little brothers." _Temari said and she went upstairs leaving Kankorou and Gaara.

The moon is shining so bright. There are many stars in sky and air is cool. Temari is in their terrace. Her hair is down. She remembered what happened that afternoon with Shikamaru._ "I am Temari, the princess of the Sand. I am a tough girl." _Temari said and she closed her eyes._ "Ugh...what did that Shikamaru Nara do?! I can't take him out of my mind. His just my classmate and a tutor. (Sigh) 0h, His arms are so strong. Until now I can feel his arms carrying me. Wonder what is he doing right now? Why am I thinking this way? Does this mean I love him? That stupid lazy smart boy? (closed her eyes) I know! I will be having this sign… If I will be highest in our test in math I will accept that I love him and I will confess to him that I love him but if not I will accept that this day is just an ordinary day for me." _When she opened her eyes , she looked up and saw a shooting star.

Shikamaru is on the roof of their house lying down. Enjoying the cool breeze of the air. _"Fine. I will make a sign, even if it is for a girls thing." _Shikamaru closed his eyes and think of what sigh it is. _"Okay, If Temari can be the highest in our math test I will confess to her that I love her." _Shikamaru opened his eyes and saw a shooting star.

"_Now all, we have to do is wait for what will happen next." _ The both of them said it. Then, they both go inside their room and sleep.


End file.
